This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. SPECIFIC AIM 1: Enhance and expand the multi-disciplinary research network. The INBRE-2 network includes students and faculty from lead and partner campuses, government laboratories, K-12 sites, tribal and health organizations. We will fund new faculty, research cores, bioinformatics, student stipends, seminars, and administrative research services. SPECIFIC AIM 2: Support faculty, postdoctoral fellows, and graduate students. The university will recruit seven faculty to fill in disciplinary gaps. Collaborations and new projects among continuing INBRE faculty will be supported by research competitions. Competitive fellowships will support graduate students. Travel, conference, and grants for technical training will be available for students, faculty, and staff. SPECIFIC AIM 3: Provide undergraduate research opportunities and support the pipeline leading toward heath careers. We will offer competitive undergraduate research and travel awards at UAA, UAF, and UAS and involve students in workshops and seminars, delivered face-to-face and online. INBRE will partner with SEPA for other high school science initiatives, including those in local hospitals. SPECIFIC AIM 4: Enhance science and technology knowledge of the workforce. We will create two shared faculty positions (50:50) with the State Public Health laboratories. UAA, adjacent to major health providers, will emphasize clinical and translational linkages. SPECIFIC AIM 5: Build regional collaborations for research and training. Alaska INBRE is not about short-term fads or funding opportunities. We aim for sustainable initiatives that will be embedded in the academic and health institutions. We will foster broad cross-state partnerships that endure and produce systemic change.